All that's Left
by Godaime
Summary: Sakura finds herself left behind from her other team mates and feels the gap widening between them. She wants to be the best she can. She wants to be noticed. She wants to surpass. But can she do what is needed to reach this point on her own? RR Pairings


**All that's Left**

It seemed that, when part of a group that consisted of more then two people, there would always be at least one individual who would fall behind from the rest. It was part of the human make-up really. Some would strive to be the best at everything, others at particular fields only and there were also others who just wanted to be better then siblings or rivals . . . and sadly even close friends.

Sakura could think of a few people who fit into some of those categories. She could also think of some who fit into the sort where they really didn't care either way, or even more annoyingly were good even if they didn't want to be or put any effort into it.

She had never really held many talents. And if she did, they were quickly outshone by Ino, even when very young. When they were children, Sakura's appearance, talent in flower arrangement, general grades, and even personality were bested by Ino's own vibrant and contagious personality and talents. And although Ino did provide Sakura with a source of encouragement and reassurance and a friend overall- there was always the issue of rivalry. Sakura supposed this was somewhat normal in humanity- especially in her age group.

In truth, Uchiha Sasuke was the pinnacle point. Ino's relationship changed with her when they realized they were in love with the same individual. It became even worse when Sakura got the one up and was put into the same group as Sasuke. But that was only one of few wins Sakura could count to her name.

She knew she was a genius of sort when it came to rules and genjutsu. And her chakra control was beyond even the most trained ninja and with the help of Tsunade she had become quite the medic for someone her age. But in comparison to others, it meant nothing. She didn't have the stamina of every other ninja academy student, the bloodline limit of particular individuals or special maneuvers handed down from generation to generation within family clans.

Leaning on the railing that looked over the quiet stream beneath her, these thoughts flew through her mind as she waited in silence for her mentor. Her other two team mates were located close behind, Sasuke in his usual perch in the tree with Naruto hopping and jumping around like there were insects in his pants. These days there was the comfortable silence between the three and they spoke when they felt like it. Today it seemed, was one of those silence mornings. Each person lost in their own thoughts.

Time had passed since those days when Sasuke was bent on revenge and in doing so allowing himself to be manipulated by Orichimaru. And Naruto. . .well Naruto was still good old Naruto. He still had the determination to be the Hokage of Konoha one day, but in the meantime was content in spending his energy on anything to do with surpassing Sasuke and beating the dark haired genius. Of course 'that' rivalry was still there . . . how could it not? But it was now more of a typical male competition rivalry.

Team Kakashi were still continuing with their training to be professional Ninja of course. Naruto was a part time student of Jiraiya as well as Kakashi whilst Sakura spent her time with either Tsunade or Kakashi. And Sasuke. . .well he was with Kakashi full stop. But Sakura thought that that was what he wanted. She suspected that Sasuke held admiration for the copy nin- even if he was never going to admit it.

Now at eighteen years of age, the three were beginning to develop their own persona's. And Sakura could proudly say that she was a different person to what she once was. Thankfully. It was embarrassing to think about what she was like when she was younger. Her love for Sasuke had subsided and all that was left was a gentle affection. Exactly what she felt for Naruto. They were a team. And in turn a family of sorts.

A soft 'pop' broke her out of her reverie as their mentor made his appearance on the bridge. She turned around and leant against the railing, giving him a warm smile "Good morning Sensei"

"Morning Sakura" he tilted his head in her direction before turning his gaze to the boys, "Sasuke. Naruto"

"What are we doing today Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly, his posture saying the opposite. He gave Kakashi his infamous grin as he rested his arms on his head. "Painting fences? Or perhaps bringing in a real criminal?"

It was hard to tell with Kakashi with his masked face and all, but Sakura thought that she could see the dark fabric pucker slightly as he smiled. "Mmm Naruto, today is only important training for you three"

Naruto's eye twitched as he contemplated on his words "Always next time"

This time Sakura could definitely imagine a smile behind the mask. The slight crows' feet on the corners of his eyes indicated a smile. After all these years such idle thoughts over her teachers face hadn't disappeared or even subsided. Sasuke, Naruto and herself still occasionally tried to plot out ways of catching Kakashi unawares and seeing for themselves what there was to hide. Pushing off the railing with a smile at those memories, she followed the rest as they made their way down to the training field.

It was a warm day; though no where near as hot as it could be. And the clouds in the sky were moving lethargically in the sky. It was the sort of day you wanted to lie on the grass and watch them . . . not run around like crazy and train.

They began with their usual warm up routine of laps and general chakra exercises of running up trees and manipulating small objects around them. There was a time when Sakura could not keep up with her other two team mates. But she was now happy to say that she could now, and without much difficulty either in the basic things. However, on the flipped side it had taken this long for that to be the case. That didn't make her feel so special.

As they began their obstacle course of old games and exercises, each developed further to test their skills and hone away at them like the great faces of their past leaders on the mountain side, Sakura's gaze washed over the spot Kakashi occupied in the shade and found to her surprise that he was intent on watching the three of them train instead of his usual respected orange-bound text. Shrugging, she put a new bout of speed and energy into her actions, bringing her in line with the boys. "Hey Sasuke"

Silence.

That never surprised her; she knew he was listening though. He always did. "What's with Kakashi-sensei watching us so closely?" She watched as his eyes traveled to the side to land on her teacher before they moved back to their original place.

"I'm not too sure, was thinking on it myself"

Naruto punched the air and laughed, "I bet he's just realized how cool his students are"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How could it take this long for him to realize that I wonder?" she asked in mock wonder.

The blonde turned and gave her a cocky grin, "He's gone grey and getting older- it's to be expected" he commented in a serious voice.

The three smirked. The wonders behind Kakashi-sensei could not even begin to be tapped upon.

Another hour passed quickly and eventually the three young chuunin's were lazing on the grass getting their breath back. It was always funny that as soon as you stopped you realized how exhausted are and how much you pushed yourself. It was a form of ridiculous torture really. However, the results were rewarding.

All three had eventually graduated from being genin's and become chuunin's. Sakura had that to be proud of as well . . . she was the first in her team with Sasuke and Naruto following the year after.

Kakashi waited patiently for them to regain their composure before he continued, "I don't think there is any easy way of bringing this up" he began, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels, "But I'll be blunt. I don't know if you are aware but the jounin exam is coming up in a few months or so. . ."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and she felt Sasuke and Naruto tense, she had heard the rumor- but hadn't really thought upon it.

"So I suggest to anyone who is interested in it to start preparing themselves for the exam" The silver haired jounin himself stated.

Silence overtook the four of them as Kakashi looked over the three younger students of his and they in turn marinated their brain in the very idea of becoming a jounin. The desire was there for all three.

Naruto piped up first, "You think we're ready Kakashi-sensei?" the excitement could hardly be contained in his voice.

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment, "I'm not going to say anything to either of you in front of your other two team mates. Nor will I try and persuade you. The decision is up to you" he paused and considered his words . . . slightly blunt, "However, that being said, if you want an honest opinion or some help with anything I don't think I'll say no"

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground as she played with a piece of grass. Was there a hint in what he had just said?

"We're finished for the day. And there will be no further training until I give you notice. Think over what you want- that's what is important at this point in time" Kakashi said slowly. He was never good at this wordy stuff. He wanted what was best for his students, but he didn't want to put pressure on any particular aspect for them. He had really come to care for them deeply.

Sasuke got up first and began to walk off, a wave of sorts with the back of his hands was the only communication given on his behalf.

Naruto was grinning and muttering to himself, "See you later Kakashi-sensei! And Sakura-chan, I'll see you tonight!"

Sakura smirked, "See you Naruto-kun, be sure to prepare yourself"

Grinning, he bobbed his head in a nod, "So much fun!" Turning he began jogging to catch up to Sasuke. Leaving Sakura with Kakashi to each other.

"Going out tonight Sakura?" Kakashi asked his eyebrows lifting slightly.

Sakura stood up and brushed herself off with a laugh, "Yes, everyone is hitting the pub to celebrate Ino's birthday" She watched as his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Of course, Asuma mentioned something about that the other day" he mused out loud.

Sakura had spoken to Asuma on several occasions and knew him to a degree. Being an underling of Tsunade made sure of this. She knew a lot of the older ninja's.

Together they made their way back to the main part of the village, a comfortable silence between the two.

Although, that was false to some level as Sakura was dying to ask him about the jounin exam. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were ready and kicking for it. But Kakashi's words. . . sounded like there was doubt on his behalf that all three were ready. And if that was the case, that left her. Her brow furrowed, she didn't really know if she was ready or not. She knew she wanted to be. However, to ask Kakashi would be hard. She didn't know if she was prepared for his 'honest' reply.

Kakashi slid his gaze to his companion, knowing all to well what was on her mind. It was quite comical to watch her as she frowned and pouted whilst in thought. Totally off in her own little world. "You seem to be consumed in your mind Sakura" he stated quietly.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, "Oh, just thinking of a few things. . .you know. . .typical things"

He had to laugh at that. That was one of the few times she said something totally unintelligent. As they neared the village, Sakura stopped, "I've got to go see Ino, I'll see you soon Kakashi-sensei" she gave him a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back at her, "Of course, I suspect I may even see you tonight"

She laughed, "Ah yes, birthday celebrations. A fine excuse to drink"

"Quite true"

She walked back a little bit and began to turn, "Well, see you then"

"Later Sakura" he replied as he made his way to head office, shaking his head in amusement.

Sakura made her way down to Ino's home. Ino's popularity was sure as hell a way to assure that the pub would be packed. Sakura could only imagine what would happen tonight. Knocking on the door gently, she turned as she waited, watching people walk by in their day's duties.

The door opened and Ino's voice reached Sakura's ears, "Sakura! Thanks for stopping by" the blonde said enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled and gave her friend a hug, "Happy Birthday Ino"

Laughing, Ino flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Thanks Sakura, come on in"

The two had made up a long time ago, and were close friends. Thank god for maturity.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Sakura called out as she took off he shoes in the hallway.

"Of course! I'm dying for a good party" Ino called out from the kitchen, "Do you want some tea or something?"

"Just some water thanks Ino" Sakura replied as she sat down at the bench in the kitchen.

Ino pulled out glasses and some snacks and set them before Sakura, "What are you wearing?"

Sakura had to laugh at this. The typical female question when an event was to occur. Although, she had to admit it was fun. "I don't know yet- something comfortable I suppose"

Ino smirked, "Something comfortable she says" as she rolled her eyes, "Come on Sakura, I expect you out of all people to look gorgeous"

She took a sip of water as she thought over Ino's words. She could do that . . . but she'd only be outshone by Ino herself- which was only proper for tonight seeing as it was her birthday. "We'll have to wait and see won't we?" she said at last, a warm smile spreading across her face.

Ino only laughed. And the onslaught of gossip spread from there. It was always amazing how girls could talk for so long without getting bored. And before they knew it, the snacks were gone and the jug of water was finished.

It was early afternoon when the girls finally halted to a stop and Sakura grimaced as she looked at the time, "I probably should get going . . . I need to shower" she laughed.

Ino joined her, "No way- go how you are . . . at least then I'm sure to have more attention upon me then you"

Sakura forced her smile to stay upon her face. Everything was about attention. She suppose it would always be the competitive element between the two- in a friendly manner of course. Ino just didn't understand that those sort of comments didn't help, nor did she understand that she was 'the' one for winning everything.

Ino watched as her friend's smile turned tight and was obviously forced. She couldn't understand why Sakura had no self assurance, she was incredibly strong and beautiful and intelligent. What more could you want? "Well then, I'll see you at the pub?"

"Yes, for sure" Sakura replied as she pulled on her shoes and opened the door.

"Good, we can have some fun with the boys. . ." Ino's eyes went unfocused as thoughts ran through her mind.

Sakura laughed, "See you soon Ino"

Waving, Ino shut the door behind Sakura as she stepped out. Looking at her watch once more, Sakura sucked a breath in. Shit. With a burst of chakra she ran for home. Running late was not a good thing. You always ended up forgetting things and not being happy with the fact that everything you did. . .was rushed.

She jumped in the shower as soon as she got home, scrubbing her body of the sweat and grime built up from training and running around the streets. She already felt relaxed with the hot water beating down on her skin, and the clean, flirty scent of cherries from her shampoo readied her for a long night ahead. She towel wrapped the towel around her hair and her body as she stepped out of the shower and padded over to her bedroom to look for underwear.

These things were always fun, as she slid on her white panties and matching bra she dropped her towel and perused her closet for something nice to wear. Smiling her hands ran over a favorite dress and she pulled it out without hesitation and slipped it on. Moving over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room she posed this way and that and ran a critics eye over her figure. She smirked; the dress was perfect, mad of cotton it was perfect for the warm weather. White in color it contrasted softly with her soft hair color and made her skin glow, along the hem it was decorated with pink blossom flowers spreading up her thighs gracefully drawing the eye up. Finishing a few inches above her thighs, it was perfect for showing off her legs and the spaghetti straps efficiently showed her shoulders.

Checking her clock in paranoia, she blasted her hair with the hair dryer and she ran her fingers through it quickly. Arranging strands this way and that as she pinned it up messily on the top of her head. Small tendrils fell around her face and neck, but it was pretty. She didn't like makeup so she opted instead for a generous smudge of lip gloss and a small spray of perfume.

Her eyes flicked the time again of their own accord. It always baffled her as to how it took so long for people to get ready for an event.

Grabbing her purse she stuffed her key into it and shoved her feet into her white strappy heels and made her way to the door, locking it before she closed it.

All done.

Letting out a breath she made her way calmly to the pub. Anticipation of the night ahead building as she got closer.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and grinned, "I would have thought you'd already be there!"

Ino practically jumped onto Sakura, and latched onto her arm. "I thought it would be good to make an entrance together" the blonde said as she eyed Sakura over with an approving look.

Sakura's grin widened. Party mode was really taking over, "Oooh. . .clever girl" she took in Ino quickly, short strapless lilac dress that showed off Ino's curves with black heels. Hair swept up in a high ponytail with dangly black earrings and minimal makeup. And the way Ino sauntered made the simple outfit so much more.

Less was more in her case.

"Shall we go?" Ino practically sang as she started to pull Sakura with her.

Sakura laughed, "I take it you've had a few drinks already"

"Just whilst getting ready. . .the building blocks for tonight" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Laughing they entered the already packed pub. The soft yellow lights made the building welcoming and the haze of smoke and atmosphere made everyone instantly relax. Looking over heads Sakura targeted Naruto standing amongst others and began to make her way to him as Ino made her way to others. Sakura could practically feel gazes falling on her and looking her after and she smirked as she made her way across the room. Her ego growing ten fold. Yes. . .what an entrance.

"Naruto" she said softly near the tall blonde who instantly turned and grinned at her.

"Saaakkuurra!" he gave her thumbs up, "Looking good, don't you think boys?" He grabbed her around the shoulders and brought her close to him.

Sakura laughed as she waved to the others around him. "Hi guys, how are you?" she said in greeting.

The two bloodline possessor's didn't say much, but she got a slight smile and nod from Neji and Sasuke smirked at her in greeting. Lee on the other hand gripped her hand, "Sakura, I'm well! How are you?" 

Naruto touched her on the back, "I'm going to go get a round of drinks for everyone!"

Sakura shifted her attention back to Lee, "I'm well Lee, I've been training a fair lot recently"

Lee's grin widened, "I'm sure you have, I think everyone is now that the Jounin exams are coming up"

Sakura's heart felt a little heavier. She didn't want to talk about that here, it was depressing. "Yes, that must be it" she said curtly. She shifted her gaze slightly and found Sasuke watching her carefully; she gave him a small smile in return.

Lee began talking about his recent training events with Gai and was oblivious to Sakura's waning interest. She tried honestly. And she was interested in what he was up to. But she found it hard to focus on his ramblings normally . . .let alone at a party of sorts. Soon enough though Naruto returned with a tray of drinks and they all grabbed one before downing them quickly.

Sakura licked her lips as she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat leaving a hot path in its wake. She loved that feeling.

The night wore on and the drinks were continued to make their way into everybody's systems. Any celebration was a welcome cause to drink. People were laughing, dancing, chatting and debating, brawling over this and that and generally having a pretty good time. Didn't really matter what you did in the evening . . . you'd deal with the repercussions the day after. Always the same.

Sakura smirked as she danced in her little world, swapping partners here, dancing by herself there. She was having a ball. A hand snaked around hers and pulled her off the dance floor and over to an unoccupied table, and when she looked around in annoyance, Sasuke was there watching her with a small and barely noticeable frown across his brow. All she could do was raise her eyebrows in question.

"I want to talk"

Sakura gave a drunken smile, always on his terms wasn't it? "Uh huh. . .what about Sasuke?" She placed her hands on her hips and swayed slightly, her head still dancing to the music.

Sasuke could almost have laughed at her. Completely in her zone she was so sure of herself. Hooking eyes with the waitress and held his fingers up for two. He turned his attention back to Sakura, who was now looking around her and smiling.

"I don't think we should be talking Sasuke" she murmured, eyes scanning the joint, her smile still in place.

He followed her gaze and then turned his focus onto her, "Why not?" he asked incredulously.

She turned to him and smirked a large catty smile and leant into him, "Because the other girls don't like it"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think not" for in his opinion, it was the other way round.

"You always have to disagree" she muttered.

The waitress popped over to the two and handed them their drinks. Sasuke gave her the appropriate money in return and raised his glass to Sakura. She grinned and they downed it together.

"Now what's on your mind Uchiha" Sakura ventured forward, interested in what Sasuke had to say that required her to be pulled to the side and a drink to follow.

Could it be childhood dreams come true? She grinned stupidly- hardly.

Sasuke grinned as he watched her face. Whatever was going through her drunken head was amusing her, "I was going to ask you whether you were going to go for the Jounin exam"

She sighed, there goes the pretty birds and love hearts. "Why are you asking that now and here out of all places?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Yes you said that before, but I don't know what's so important about talking about it now" she replied curtly, her green eyes burning into his dark ones. Really he was ridiculously handsome. . .dark hair, dark eyes, tall, nice build. . .nice mouth.

He watched her as she swayed slightly, "Just interested. Naruto and I will be going for it"

She started humming to herself, "Yes. . .we all know that. And you will both become fine Jounin's" she stated, raising her arm to make her point. Turning around she made her way to the bar. Feeling Sasuke following her closely, glad that he was saying nothing as she ordered two drinks and paid for them respectively.

He took one from her outstretched hand, and looked her over as she leant casually on her side against the bar, one hand on her hip as the other held the glass to her lips, "Come on Sakura, you're the one who reached the status of Chuunin before either of us"

She poked his chest, "Are you still in a fit over that?"

He smirked as he took a mouthful and watched her, "I hold grudges"

"Don't I know it" She looked into her drink and pouted. Damn it went quickly. She downed the rest of the glass' contents. And frowned.

Sasuke watched as her body swayed and her cheeks became a soft rose colour. All the effects of alcohol. "Well, wouldn't it be good if team seven reached the same goal together?"

She tried to focus on him. Lord she tried. Those types of words were not characteristically his. Sounded rather odd really. "I think I need to go outside"

This time he couldn't help but chuckle, he put his arm around her waist and supported her bodily against his own before turning to scan the crowd. He made his was over to Neji who was on the sidelines watching, "Can you do me a favour and get some water and bring it outside?"

Neji swept his eyes over the two and raised an eyebrow as he watch Sakura play with Sasuke's collar. "Yeah, I'll be outside in a moment"

Sasuke nodded his thanks and made his way outside, "Come on Sakura, got to walk a little bit. . .you'll cause a scene"

She hummed as they made their way through the crowd and out the door, "A scene- that would be good. Then aaalll the girls can see me with you"

He helped her to sit down on the bench outside and looked back to see Neji coming out with a bottle in his hand. "Here" he said as he passed Sakura the bottle of water.

She smiled up at him, "See. . .now I definitely need to make a scene. What would they say then? TWO guys" her eyes widened as thoughts ran through her head, "Thanks Neji" she said pleasantly as she sipped from the bottle.

Neji frowned as he smiled, drunken behaviour was as dangerous as it was amusing. "Sakura, I thought you kept your drink better then this" he commented as he watched her drink.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket as he leant against the wall, "She does- but she's had a few"

The Hyuuga shook his head, "I hear the exam is coming up, are you entering Uchiha?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Sasuke answered, a smirk upon his face as he watched the white eyed genius fold his arms.

"Rather pointless of me. I'm sorry" he replied, "Our whole team is entering"

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, "I think ours is too" he watched Sakura, "Don't know what she's going to do" he said as he nodded his head at her.

"Why not? I thought she would be one who was adamant about going for it"

Sasuke watched her and she looked up at him.

"You know, I'm not that drunk that I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said quietly, her voice slightly slurred. "Just for your information, I'm not too sure about the exam yet" she looked at Neji, "I may go for it- and I may not"

She stood up and looked at them both, "But either way I'll be there to watch everyone else. There is no doubt that whoever enters will get what they want" Laughing, she played with her hair, "After all, we are one of the finest cohorts for a long time- or so my teacher tells me" With that she turned around and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Back home" she muttered.

He watched her, a slight scowl on his face. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him and tilted her head to the side. "Nothing really. I've come to realize something that's all." She looked over his shoulder, "Neji, I will see you later- thanks for the water" she got a nod and a wave in response from him. She turned her attention back to Sasuke, "You should go back inside, you'll be missed"

He watched her carefully, something was on her mind. Drinking too much was not what Sakura did too often. "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said quietly.

Sakura have him a small smile, "Yep. Have fun, give my apologies to Ino"

He nodded, and happy with his response she turned on her heel and headed for home. Happy for the chance to walk off some alcohol and to clear her head before hitting her bed.

Unlocking the door with some difficulty, she shut it with a deft 'thud' and made her way up to her room, pulling off her dress and shoes on her way up. Falling into bed she couldn't be bothered doing getting changed so she dug herself under her blankets and closed her eyes.

Why couldn't she be better?


End file.
